Still a kid
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: America stays over at England's place for the night. To which England takes the time to appreciate how grown up America has become. Platonic USUK, Fluff, *Oneshot* (No smut)


**America ends up crashing at England's place unexpectedly**

 **This causes England to think about how much America has grown and yet stayed the same**

 **Platonic USUK**

 **Fluff**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

England sighed heavily as he pulled a tartan blanket over the sleeping American. It was the warmest one he owned and Scotland had made it for him especially. Though he was bad at showing it, the Scottish male did care about America a great deal. England had certainly married a guy who acted more Tsundere than people claimed he was.

And he didn't want America to be un-comfy after all. He was his guest for the night and though it had been unexpected he wanted America to be as comfortable as possible through the night. The last thing he needed was for him to be in any state of discomfort while he slept, or it would only bother him the next day.

They had been watching a movie earlier. Or more like America had while England took care of the dinner plates and chores to be done while America got excited over another action movie. Though he was now centuries old, America was still very much a child. He hadn't changed a bit and was immature as ever. But at least he enjoyed himself that was the main thing.

He acted like a dork, got overly excitable, was stubborn and a tad obnoxious at times. But he had a big heart and he meant well, he just wanted to do the right thing and for people to look up to him. He wouldn't accept failure and just wanted to be cool, he was only 19 after all, it was a very confusing time for a young boy turning becoming a man.

England smiled fondly as he gazed upon the sleeping blonde on his sofa. He looked so peaceful wearing the usual dorky smile on his face as he slept. No doubt dreaming of being a hero. Though he was a teenager now, nearly an adult. He could still remember when America had been a child and would make the same playful smile as he dreamed back then.

He was so energetic and playful, always running about excitedly. Jumping up and down and exploring until he tired himself out and England had to put him to bed in order to rest. Begging England to tell him another story despite England telling him he needed to sleep, until he caved in when America gave him the puppy dog eyes.

He wondered when America got so big? How the boy had become a man and eventually became a powerful nation. The saying really was true, they grew up so fast. He became stronger and stronger as days passed. His country constantly growing and England didn't have time to keep up with being a brother and a nation.

He was glad America became strong and a decent person despite his flaws. But he just wished he had been around to see him grow up a little more. Instead of always having to be away. He used to be such a cry-baby and cling to him for comfort. But now he was strong enough to stand on his own feet, so full of joy and mischief. Not really needing him at all.

England sighed and switched off the TV in the background quietly. He then went to lock the front door to prevent anyone breaking into his home. It was just basic knowledge after all. Though he hadn't planned it, it seemed America would be staying the night. Though he hadn't a bed to offer him, the sofa was indeed a comfortable place to sleep.

He knew from experience of having many a raunchy evening with Scotland as well as passing out drunk many times in the past. The couch was very reliable and comfortable which he appreciated. It had been a very good purchase on his behalf as well as being very bloody durable, that was for sure.

He locked the front door and made sure it was completely locked down. Once he was content with it, he hung up the keys and returned to check on America. He found the American with one leg now slid off the couch and hanging off the side. The same dorky smile spread across his face as he continued to dream peacefully.

England sighed and shook his head not really knowing what to think. He then approached America and pulled his glasses of his face gently. America muttered but didn't wake, still peacefully asleep. Though the American would never admit it, he needed help every now and again. He just never wanted to admit it because he was the hero.

He then placed America's glasses on the table beside the sofa carefully folding them up. Where they would be when he woke up in the morning, able to find them without any difficulty. America had become very near sighted as he got older as a nation, because of this his eyesight was not what had used to be in past causing him to wear glasses.

Now that everything was organized, England himself could retire for the night. But like the gentleman he was, he made sure that America was taken care of first. He didn't have it in himself to leave him to freeze on the couch like that. Now, he was very tired after playing host all evening to the energetic American after all.

"Goodnight America" he whispered quietly. He just prayed to god he didn't fall off the sofa in the night and smack his head on the table beside him. That would be a bother. Wanting to avoid it, he moved the table slightly away from America. So, in the moment he should fall off the sofa, he would simply hit the floor and the table wouldn't impact him.

Though you would never believe it from how cool and confident he acted. America would be quite the klutz every now and again, acting very accident prone a lot of the time. However, he kept it to himself in order to keep up his hero image so that people would continue to take him seriously and not make fun of him for it.

He then yawned wearily, his exhaustion starting to impact him. He then stretched and headed upstairs to his bedroom to retire for the night. However, one thing remained certain. America hadn't changed a bit. No matter how big he was or how cool he tried to be. He would always act like the kid he had raised in some way or another.


End file.
